Fusion Dimension
by Superginji19
Summary: What happens when one wakes up in Fusion fall and you have no clue how you got here. then you meet the worlds cartoon characters like Rex, Number One, or Ben 10.


Fusion Dimension

Chapter 1: the awakening

Ginji: I'm starting a new story a crossover of Sonic and Fusion Fall

Shadows: Chaos, me, Aura, Flare, Blitz(Flare's chara), Night Fire, Grey, Dragoon, Zero, Draco, and Drago

Grey: Pichu-chan, her chara's, and Spark belong to Pichufan101. Rita and Electro belong to RandomTomboy12

Aura: we are also asking if anyone wants to be a part of this.

Chaos: any way we will be updating Dawn of the Biometal sometime

Flare: well now what?

Blitz: let's start this Story!

Outside of Sector V's tree house

A teen at the age of 16 is on the ground unconscious. Then the teen's eyes suddenly opened up as he sat up.

_Ah! My head! _Thought the boy as he stood up and looked around. _Where am I? What the, what's with this place, a giant tree house and is this place floating. _After thinking the teen looked at his clothes and saw something was different. His Hunter-XG changed into what looked like a baku gauntlet, his long sleeve shirt had shoulder plates and armor covering his wrist to his elbow and a spike that ran to his shoulder, he had a black visor covering his face, Chaos Murasame and Dimension Murasame in sheaths on his back, on his legs he has armor covering his ankles to his knee. _What happened to my colthes?_

Then a bald boy came across the corner.

"Hey who are you," asked the bald boy

Then the teen drew his swords

"Whoa settle down I didn't mean to scare you, I'm number 1 leader of sector V," said Number 1.

"Sorry I'm Ginji, and do you know of a place called mobious?" asked Ginji as he put away his swords.

"No I've never heard of i… WATCH OUT!" yelled number 1 as he pushed Ginji out of the way as number 1 was attacked by a glob of green ooze and then he fainted.

"Number 1!" said Ginji as he drew Chaos Murasame. "Hey you blob take on someone else!" then the blob turned his attention to Ginji and he looked mad. "Ready Chaos?" asked Ginji as a wolf like creature made of flames.

"Transcode Chaos Shadows," said Ginji but he didn't change his form and then the blob crashed into him as he flew off the floating tree house then he stood up. "Huh, Transcode Chaos Shadows, what is up? It's like em waves don't exist here, fine I guess I'll resort to that." Then Ginji brought out his red hyper emerald then he threw it up into the air and then it started to surround Ginji. Then his hair became silver and Blue and his eyes changed red. Then he disappeared and appeared behind the blob of ooze.

"Chaos Slash!" yelled Hyper Ginji as he slashed the blob with a white aura on his arm.

"What the?" said Number 1 as he woke up and saw Hyper Ginji kill the blob. "Ginji how did you do that?"

"This is my hyper form," said Ginji as the hyper emerald dropped into his hands. "One question what is with the EM Waves here, it's like they don't exist,"

"Well that's one of our problems, you see that blob was one of Fuse's minions, Fuse is a intergalactic Alien that absorbs planets, and right now his minions have fused with the main source of EM waves, the Electromagnetic Tower and the only way to restore them is to get to the minion that absorbed the tower and destroy it after the waves will flow free again," said Number 1

_And I can wave change again,_thought Ginji. "So where is that minion?" asked Ginji.

Then all of a sudden a Giant Minion landed next to the tree house.

"That would be it, a Wave Spawn Wolf, but be careful because it fires a beam made of waves from it's mouth and the Tower on its back," said Number 1 and he pulled out a T.U.M.P.E.R. and a fountain Sword.

"Actually the waves radiating off of it is enough for a change," said Ginji as Chaos appeared next to him.

"What is that?" asked Number 1.

"My EM Wave Partner Chaos, Transcode CHAOS SHADOWS!," yelled Ginji as ChaosTurned into waves and Enveloped Ginji and His armor changed and appeared the one and only Chaos Shadows.

"let's go number 1, it's time to restore the EM Waves," said Chaos Shadows.

"I'm in," said Number 1 as he ran at the Wave Spawn Wolf.

"Shadows!" yelled Ginji as a Chara appeared by Chaos Shadows.

"Yes Ginji," said Shadows.

"Time for a little fusion," said Chaos Shadows as he drew Chaos Murasame.

"Alright," said Shadows as he turned into a yellow aura as surrounded Chaos Shadows' arm.

"Weapon Fusion! Shadows Lightning Spear!" yelled Ginji as his left arm armor grew into a spear cover with lightning.

_Who is this kid?_ thought Number 1 as he slashed the WSW.

"Galactic Drive!" yelled Chaos Shadows as he jumped back and then trusted his arms foreword as he started to fly at Sonic Speeds, then he started to spin until it looked like a drill was attacking the Wave Spawn wolf.

Number 1 then jumped on to the Wolf's back and changed his T.U.M.P.E.R. into another fountain sword as he jumped on a hover board and started to ride on the wolf with his sword drove into the Wolf's back.

"Lightning Release!" yelled Chaos Shadows as his spear transformed back to his normal armor but his arms and legs were covered by electricity as he jumped into the air threw his arms back and spread his legs apart. Then a surge of lightning came out of his arms and legs causing a bolt of concentrated lightning to hit the Wave Spawn Wolf and killing it as the ooze disappeared and the wave tower returned to normal. Then Chaos Shadows smiled as he closed his eyes and reverted back and fell from the sky and created a crater where he landed. Then a few people gathered around him.

"What is with this person?" said one of the Kids

"How did he do that because I want to know!" yelled a another Kid

"Everyone leave there is nothing to see here," said number 1 as he guided everyone away.

Then Ginji woke up.

"Ginji are you ok?" asked Shadows

"Ya that move always takes a lot out of me," said Ginji as he stood up.

"That was amazing Ginji," said number 1

"It's nothing," said Ginji.

"So is that your Nano?" asked Number 1

"Nano, you mean Shadows no he is a chara and he has a brother, Aura!" yelled Ginji as Shadows Twin brother Aura appeared.

"Hello," said Aura

"Hi anyway Ginji you might be what we need to defeat Fuse once and for all," said Number 1

"Anything to help a friend but three of my friends including my brother are here and they will gladly help us," said Ginji.

"Cool let's go we have to meet Ben, we will be meeting him at providence," said Number 1

"let's go!" yelled Ginji as his Chara's disappeared and he started to run at sonic speed

_HOLY SH*T he is fast!_ thought Number 1 as he got on a motorcycle and sped off fallowing Ginji.

Now we Shift Gears to the Cul-de-sac.

A boy extremely Spike black hair with Red and blue tips was out cold on the ground and a chara was by his side trying to wake him up. The boy had the same looking armor as Ginji but he had a flame symbol on his chest and he had no armor covering his arms and had a saber strapped to his back.

"Flare! Flare! Wake up!" said the chara as he threw a fire ball on flare

"Huh AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Flare as he put the fire out on his chest. "Never do that again Blitz."

"OK," said Blitz as he disappeared

Then Flare stood up and looked around.

"Where am I?" said Flare as a Girl appeared behind him

"You're in the Cul-de-sac," said the girl scaring Flare as he turned around with his sword drawn. "Hold on before you start swinging that sword, I'm Gwen,"

"I'm Flare, have you seen anyone named Ginji, Zero, Grey, or Draco?" asked Flare

"No but Number 1 said he just meet a teen named Ginji and they are headed for providence base, I was headed their why don't you come along?" said Gwen.

"Ok," said Flare as he put on his extreme gear Shoes and started to run off as Gwen flew by him.

At Dexter's Lab

"Ben there is no stop to these Spawn!" yelled a 17 year old teen.

"I know but I have an idea," said Ben as he slapped his wrist and changed into small white alien, "Echo echo," and then he slapped the Ultimatrix one last time and now he is blue and a little taller and more techno look. "Ultimate Echo Echo, now Kevin!"

"Got it!" yelled Kevin as he changed into steel.

Then Kevin started to destroy Spawns and Ben fired disks and shot sound waves at the spawns.

Then all of a sudden a teen with Dragon wings on his back, Armor covering his arms and legs that looked like scales, a chest plate, claws, a helmet that looked like Megaman Greagers helmet, and a scimitar in his hands as he destroyed all of the spawns.

After a flash of light the teen had completely changed he had no armor just the same Scimitar on his back.

"Who are you?" asked Kevin.

"I'm Draco and it looked like you needed help," said Draco.

"Thank you, I'm Ben 10 and this is Kevin 11," said Ben

"Cool and I need your help I was separated by my friends when we fell threw a portal that lead to here can you help me?" asked Draco.

"Wait there are more people as strong as you?" asked Kevin

"Oh I'm the weakest member of my group," said Draco

"Who is?" asked Ben

"My cousin Ginji," said Draco

"Oh anyway come with us we are going to providence HQ," said Kevin as his car pulled up.

"Need a ride?" asked Ben

"Nope," said Draco as a hover board materialized underneath him.

"Ok how does he do that?" said Kevin.

"How should I know?" said Ben as he started his car.

Then Kevin, Ben, and Draco flew off

"Draco are you sure we can trust anyone in this world?" asked a mix of a dragon and Cyber beast Greager with a body of flames.

"We can Drago," said Draaco as he sped up.

At Fosters home for imaginary friends

Gray Stream Dragoon and Zero X were running right by

"So Grey what happened when you found me?" asked Zero X.

"Well all I remember was waking up inside a school and there I found a kid named Rex who was fighting off Evo Spawns" said G S Dragoon.

"So what ever happened to Rex?" asked Zero X as he jumped over Foster's

"Well I was about to be attacked and he stopped the Spawn and then me and him fought a copy of him which he called Fusion Rex," said G S Dragoon as he transformed back as Zero X changed back to Zero.

"And now we are headed to a place called Providence, Rex said something about going to a place called the null void for some academy," said Grey

"Ok Let's go!" said Zero as they ran off.

At Crystal Cove

"Hey Pichu-Chan wake up," said a chara poking Pichu-Chan's face

"Huh where am I Harmony?" asked Pichu-Chan as she woke and looked around and saw Rita knocked out by her.

"Rita! Rita wake up," yelled Pichu-Chan shaking Rita's shoulders but with no result.

"I got an idea," said a Bear that appeared by Rita. "Hey Rita I some here called you short,"

Then Rita's eyes immediately opened up as she stood up

"Who did Electro!" yelled Rita as a scythe appeared in her hands.

"No one did I just said that so you would wake up," said Electro

"I'm going to kill you someday," said Rita.

Just then a figure zoomed by Rita and then zoomed back and Ginji and Number one appeared by them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked Ginji

"We should be asking you Ginji," said Rita

"Well I woke up in Sector V and now me and Number one are headed for Providence HQ and there we are meeting Grey, Zero, Flare, and Draco," said Ginji

"Ok…." Said Pichu-chan and Rita

Then Shadows and Aura appeared on Ginji's shoulders.

"So can we head out to Providence?" said Shadows and then he noticed Pichu-chan and Rita. "Hi Rita, Hi Pichu-Chan!" said both Shadows and Aura.

"Hi Shadows and Aura," said Pichu-Chan as Buki appeared next to Pichu-chan.

"Hi Aura-kun!" said Buki as she glomped Aura.

"H..hi Buki," said Aura who was redder than Ginji's hair.

"Hi Shadows," said Harmony as she hugged Shadows.

"Hi Harmony," said Shadows as he hugged Harmony back.

"Ok guys let's go," said Ginji as he tossed up a chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!"

Then all of them disappeared.

At Providence HQ

Ginji and everyone appeared in the meeting room

"How did you do that?" asked Number one

"Personal ability," said Ginji as Draco, Ben, and Kevin walked in. "What's up cousin?"

"Hey Ginji, Pichu-Chan, and Rita," said Draco as he took a seat.

Then Flare, Blitz, and Gwen entered and Maika appeared next to Pichu-chan

"BLITZ!" yelled Maika as she glomped Blitz

"H.. Hi M… Mai…ka," said Blitz as he started to blush a real dark red and hugged Maika back.

Then Grey and Zero entered as they took a seat.

"Ok now to business, my name is Six, Now you Ginji you have to explain why you could transform and control the EM Wave and bend them to do what you want to do," said Six. "My guess you and your friends aren't from this world,"

"Your right, were not from this world, we all come from different dimensions, me and my friends are originally from Mobious a land where we are hedgehogs except for Draco who is a hedgewolf but the power like Chaos Control comes from that world, but now we live on earth a place full of EM Waves where the power of wave change is more common there than Mobious, and Earth is where Pichu-Chan and Rita are from and there are beings that are either from Planet AM or FM like Chaos here," said Ginji as Chaos appeared by him.

"Hello," said Chaos

"You see Chaos here is an AM-ian, and me and him fuse into a wave warrior, but out of all of us only Zero has the ability to change without a wave partner," said Ginji

"Ok this is a lot to take in," said Keven

"Ginji there is one thing how did you all get here?" asked Ben

"Sorry even I don't know," said Ginji. "But I'm guessing if we stop this fuse we will be able to head home,"

"Ok we will do everything in our power to help you," said Number One

"Ya we will help you," said Rex

"Everyone is clear on new mission?" asked Six

"Send our friends home!" yelled everyone

"But first you seven have to go to the academy to better understand our world," said Six

"Fine I think that is a good idea," said Ginji

"Says you!" yelled Rita

"Ok guys first part of your training starts in the null viod!" said Ben as he opened up a portal to the null void as he, Ginji, Draco, Grey, Flare, Zero, Pichu-Chan, and Rita were sucked in.

**Ginji: so that is chapter one and I just left a huge cliff hanger sorry.**


End file.
